


Coffee with whiskey

by GucciRhymesWithDucky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, PWP, Wealth Porn, poolside sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciRhymesWithDucky/pseuds/GucciRhymesWithDucky
Summary: For "100 words of rare pairs."
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Kudos: 7





	Coffee with whiskey

She broke the surface of the pool and shook the water out of her hair. "You don't mind if I call you Lizzy, do you? Or Liz?"

"I very much mind." Slim, callused fingers clenched the bowl of a crystal goblet glistening with amber cognac. "It's Ashe, please and thank you."

"Right. Not Calamity Ashe?" Sombra's voice inflected down and bounced back up with amusement. The woman had the same sense of the anachronic, the aggressively American, as McCree. One of those acquired tastes, like coffee with whiskey.

"Just Ashe. _Please_ and thank you." With her free hand, she traded away the cigarette drooping from her cherry lips; she lifted the glass to her mouth and drank. Her omnic hovered by her side—couldn't give them a little privacy? His unblinking gaze weirded Sombra out. God help her, she forgave it. Puckered bullet scars on Ashe's weathered shoulders, her taut naked belly. Watercolor lights from below blotting their velvet sky; city roars and casino chimes not quite tugging at the fringes of their rooftop sanctuary. Wine-eyed woman draped on a chaise longue like a master's pastel.

Sombra rested her chin in folded arms on the edge of the pool. "You know, _mamacita,_ I'd call you anything you wanted."

"Tempting offer." Ashe put down the glass. When she undid the strings of her bikini bottom Sombra's mouth watered. "But frankly, I want you to shut your pretty mouth, or come here and do somethin' useful with it." She ought to snap back, but every crisp word out of Ashe's mouth went straight to her cunt.

Sombra slung herself up the pool ladder. The evening air on her wet body brought goosebumps all up her back, but just under her skin, her blood ran warm and fast. Ashe's thighs lolled in beckoning. Her hand gripped Sombra's neck as Sombra settled in. The savor of her—salt, musk, a note of bitter-sweetness she chased with her tongue. Like coffee with whiskey.

(Still wished she'd send off that damn omnic.)


End file.
